Big Echo, Small Camo/Transcript
(The episode starts in Pop Fizz's lab, where Pop Fizz is working on a portal invention. Camo came into his lab.) Pop Fizz: Hey, Camo! Camo: Hey, Pop Fizz! What's that portal doing over there? Pop Fizz: I'm working on it. It allows you to go through the portal and see things you want to see differently yourself! I call it the Dimension Matter 9000! Camo: The Dimension Matter 9000? Pop Fizz: Yep! You can see how things are different if you were to be small, have children, and be huge! Camo: Cool! Let me see the portal so that... Pop Fizz: Whoa there, Camo! I'm still working on it. So you might have to wait a bit before you can use it. Camo: I just wanted to see what my life will look like if I'm small! Pop Fizz: Didn't I tell you, Camo? The Dimension Matter 9000 may be a bit... (Camo goes into the Dimension Matter 9000.) Unstable... (The Dimension Matter 9000 shuts off.) Pop Fizz: Oh, no... Not this again! I hope he comes back alright by himself this time! (Theme Song) (End of Theme Song) (Title Card appears, saying "Big Echo, Small Camo") (The camera fades in to Camo's house, which seems to be normal, save for the blades of grass covering the windows. A portal appears in it, causing Camo to come out. The portal closes.) Camo: This is... My house? I was expecting to be small! But... (sees the blades of grass that are covering his windows.) Wait, why are there blades of grass covering my windows? Am I really small now? (Booming footsteps sounds around of all of Camo's house.) Camo: Hey, what's that noise? I hope it's not a earthquake! (The booming footsteps turns out to be a big Echo's as she came to his now-small home.) Camo: Eeeeeeeeeeeecho? (Camo's door opens, revealing a big Echo.) Echo: Camo, are you okay? Camo: Hey, why are you bigger than me, Echo? Echo: I don't know, but one of Pop Fizz's inventions may have cause you to shrink down in size! Camo: Actually, I went through Pop Fizz's Dimension Matter 9000, and I came out as small as a bug! But it stopped working as soon as I got in it. Echo: Really? You went through Pop Fizz's Dimension Matter 9000 and shrunk yourself to the size of a bug? Camo: Yyyyyyyyyyyyep! Echo: Oh dear... Camo, I must get you back to your normal dimension before you're stuck here forever! Camo: I'm with you, Echo! (Small Camo gets onto Big Echo's back.) Echo: Let's go, then! (They walked off to High Five's house.) High Five: Hi, Echo! Echo: Hi, High Five! (Big High Five sees Small Camo on the back of Big Echo.) High Five: Hey, why is your BFF, Camo, so small? Echo: He went through Pop Fizz's Dimension Matter 9000, and he came out small, so we look big to them. Unfortunely, as soon as he went through it, the invention shut down! High Five: Oh, no... We better get Camo back to the dimension where he came from before he's stuck forever in this dimension! Camo: But how? (SpyroandLPSfan, your turn.) Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands Category:Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures in Skylands Episode Transcripts Category:Skylanders Category:Kenneaf's ideas Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete